


Peeing in the Opposite Genders Bathroom

by nefarious_irusu



Series: Omovember on Ice 2018 [16]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crossdressing, Desperation, Gen, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefarious_irusu/pseuds/nefarious_irusu





	Peeing in the Opposite Genders Bathroom

Viktor swayed his hips, glancing at the women's room from across the hall. He bit down on his lip, tucking a lock of his long hair behind his ear. No one knew him here. He could do this.

He had just wanted to see if he could go unnoticed in public wearing the clothes he sometimes did at home. With his long hair worn in curls and his makeup, the dress he was wearing _surely_ worked to make him pass for a girl. Salespersons were calling him “miss” all day.

Viktor hadn't expected to need the toilet so badly while he was out- it was one detail of his plan that he failed to foresee. So now he stood across from the ladies room, dancing in place and hoping that he could pass for a girl by using the women's room, too. Taking a deep breath, Viktor made shaky steps across the hall.

There were two women at the sinks when he walked in, and they paid no mind to him. He rushed into a stall before they could, breathing a sigh of relief as he locked it behind him. He was home free, now, he just needed to pee sitting down in case anyone saw his feet under the stall.

He shimmied out of his tights and panties, sitting down and finally letting go. He nearly moaned from the sensation, glad for relief after debating whether he could wait until he got home for so long. After a minute or so, his stream petered off into nothing.

Viktor made himself presentable once more, fixing the skirt of his dress before flushing and creeping back out into the bathroom. A different woman was now at the sinks, applying makeup. Viktor chose the sink furthest from her, washing his hands quickly and not bothering to dry them before rushing out of the restroom.

Back out in the mall, Viktor breathed a double sigh of relief. He felt better, and no one had noticed. He was happy to continue shopping.


End file.
